


Vislumbrando la realidad

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos jóvenes.</p><p>Dos mentes prodigiosas.</p><p>Una escena casi cotidiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vislumbrando la realidad

**Author's Note:**

> General con algo de slash o será slash con algo de general?

Un golpe en la puerta y un sordo murmullo de hechizos de protección lo puso sobre aviso, no tenia que darse vuelta para saber quien era.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que mientras este mi hermano en casa, ninguno de los dos nos molestaran- le comunicó con voz severa.

Un par de manos sobre sus hombros y de pronto estaban frente a frente.  
Siempre se perdía en la profundidad de esos traicioneros ojos.

\- Lo sé ...- le susurró- pero prefiero no dejar nada al azar...

Un beso urgido por parte del recién llegado lo tiró contra la pared mas cercana.  
Él siempre quedaba debajo tras esta simple acción por su parte.

Un leve quejido se escuchó salir de su boca cuando aquellos dientes lo aprisionaron.

Siempre era así, en ningún otro momento con él se volvía tan salvaje como en aquellos instantes, ni siquiera en el medio de una acalorada discusión llegaba a ser tan feroz.

Se reía de si mismo cuando pensaba en como había accedido a esto.

\- Es un incordio tener que ir a buscar a una mujer a estas alturas- le había revelado una noche su amigo.- Se pierde mucho tiempo en fruslerías y tengo.... ¡No! Tenemos mucho que hacer- se corrigió rápidamente.- Es lo mas simple, práctico y lógico de hacer.

Ese había sido el gran discurso que lo había convencido. Por supuesto no podía negar que cierta atracción había. Dos jóvenes con tanto en común y “sanos”, como intentaba pensar que eran, debían buscar liberarse de “ciertas” tensiones de la mejor forma posible. El problema era que aquello no parecía saciar el iracundo instinto del mas joven.

Un fuerte mordisco en el hombro izquierdo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

\- No me complace que estés tan absorto en tus pensamientos justo ahora.

Una pequeña sonrisa era toda la respuesta que él tenia para el rubio.  
Muy en el interior lo sabía, aquello no era mas que una formalidad para dejarle hacer su voluntad.

Los dientes no abandonaban la pálida piel ni las fornidas manos dejaban de recorrerla.  
Pronto, sus piernas, ya desnudas, se enredaban a la cintura del muchacho haciendo chocar sin pudor alguno ambas erecciones.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de la violencia innecesaria que usaba para hacer su ambición, lo preparaba con mesura. -Seguramente no quería que su juguete se rompiera- Pero luego volvía a arremeter con energía renovada.

Debilitado como estaba, se encontraba cobijado entre sus propias sabanas, siendo vigilado de cerca por él.

\- Te he preparado mas ungüento- declaró.- Debes ponértelo mañana cuando te levantes.

Una ligera confirmación por mi parte es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Es realmente bueno haciendo pociones y encontrando curas bastante excepcionales. Como aquella que ahora estaba en su mesilla de noche, con una sola aplicación podía borrar de todo el cuerpo los rasguños y mordidas que había recibido.

Se sintió observado, incluso mas de lo normal, por él. Levantó sus ojos y no tuvo que hacer la pregunta, sencillamente contestó.

\- ¿Alguna vez me dirás por que dejas que te haga esto?

Suspiró largamente mientras se perdía, una vez mas, en aquellos hermosos ojos.  
Levantó su mano y lentamente acarició la mejilla del rubio.

\- Deberías saber la respuesta a estas minucias...

El joven hacia presión sobre aquella cariñosa mano.

\- Cuando llegue el momento, ¿vendrás conmigo?

La caricia se detuvo, aunque no apartó la mano.

Cobrizo y celeste se encontraron desvaneciéndose todo lo demás.

El silencio fue roto por un susurro liberado por el castaño.

\- Haré lo que deba... no puedo prometerte nada mas.


End file.
